


Loved up.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: This is set a couple of days after John and Kayleigh are exclusive.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

John, pulled into his usual space in the store's car park, he looked across at a gorgeous,redhead sitting next to him. He knew what. Kayleigh had said to him, earlier on in the week was true! He had thought to himself thinking " Yeah I'm exclusive with. Kayleigh"!

Elsie, nudged Roisin's,arm causing her to nearly drop her first. Cigarette of the morning before they started work.

"What the fuc… Elsie"!

"Watch this.. Rosie"?

"What"!

"This ~ elsie, pointed in the direction of John's car"!

Kayleigh, had taken off her seat belt and checked her lippy in the. Vanity mirror, she smiled to herself. Having seen her friend's in the smokers shed. Kayleigh watched as john did his usual routine before he got out of the car!

John, looked across at. Kayleigh, smiling unaware about what was going to happen, took off his seat belt and did his usual routine. Kayleigh, reached across and kissed him, passionately, he gave in knowing resistance was futile?

"See, I told you Rosie"?

Kayleigh, reached across wiping her lipstick off. John's face with one of his wet wipes.

John, got out of the. Car, and walked around to her side, all the while she reapplied her lipstick. He held the passenger door open for. Kayleigh, taking her hand closing it behind her and not caring who knew about them!?

They walked hand in hand across the car park. Kayleigh, gripping his hand like a vice, John held open the staff entrance door for her, following behind her, they both clocked in and went their separate ways. Not before kayleigh kissed john full on underneath a security camera!

"So, is true john"!

"What. Cath"!

"You and kayleigh are exclusive".

"Yeah, me and kayleigh are exclusive, cath"!

"I don't want to rain on your parade. John, but, what about this." Dave Thompson" incident!

"How, were we to know.  
Cath,that."Alan Campbell", would review the security tapes"?

"I did tell Dave, that the camera above the. Disabled bog had been fixed"! But would he listen? "No" he wanted his bit on the side shagging Rachel in there, now he's in it up to his neck and rumours going around that she's up the duff!

"You know what.Cath, hell mend." Dave ", I'm done covering for him.

"Hi ya, babe, how was your day then"!

"It was good. John, except"!

"Except, what ~ john knew he was going to regret asking"!

"Well, you know. Cath,is a redhead like me"!

"Yeah,babe, i know that but what"!

"Well,it's just at lunch.I noticed that.Cath, was pulling hairs off her skirt and she mentioned that she had a cat"?

John drove away from the store, pulling the car into the flow of traffic. "Forever fm was playing in the background"

"What were you saying about Cath"?

"Well. John, I know you're friends with cath. Is it true that she has a ginger pussy"!

"You're listening. Forever Fm"

"And, this is alternative eighties weekend this is. Westworld: Sonic Boom Boy"

Someone tell me it ain't true  
Why my heart belongs to you  
Well I don't know everyday  
Ow you take my breath away  
'Cause I'm flying high  
I'm a rocket in the sky  
Sonic Boom Boy  
Ha Sonic Boom Boom Boy  
If the stars are in your eyes  
They come to me out all the time  
It's coming back to me now  
And It's not gonna slow down  
'Cause I'm flying high  
I'm a rocket in the sky  
Sonic Boom Boy  
Ha Sonic Boom Boom OW  
Ow  
No one would believe me  
They say it would be so easy  
To say what's on my mind  
I'll be round some time  
'Cause I'm flying high  
I'm a rocket in the sky  
Sonic Boom Boy  
Ha Sonic Boom Boom Boy  
I'm flying high  
I'm a rocket in the sky  
Oh yeah  
I'm flying high  
I'm a rocket in the sky  
Sonic Boom Boy  
Ha Sonic Boom Boom Boy  
Sonic Boom Boom Boy

Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: David Nicholas Burton / Elizabeth Rose Westwood / Robert Ian Andrews  
Sonic Boom Boy lyrics © Rubbercheese M


	2. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's not had a good day.

John, couldn't help overhear the conversation. Kayleigh was having with Mandy, as they were driving into work.

"What Steve are you sure"?

"Are we talking about the same bloke here? Mandy".

"Well don't do anything stupid okay - I'll speak to you later"!

Kayleigh, ended the conversation with her sister and gave. John, a look?

"What's that for"?

"Typical men"!

"Is that men in general or have. I done, something to upset you. Kayleigh, that i don't know about"!

"You, know it's our. Mandy's birthday this weekend"?

"Yeah 21, again" - john chuckled.

"Anyway, she's convinced that. Steve is playing about with other women, she heard him on the phone talking to someone called. Heather"!

"Is he balls"? Kayleigh.

"I spoke to him the other night when I was out walking. Misty"

"What, did he say to you John"?

"Look, you can't tell. Mandy okay"!

"Okay"!

"He told me he was organising a surprise. birthday weekend away at a,spa hotel in. Scotland" and his parents were taking the kids.

John, recognized the, the ring tone and the name on the dash display?

"Alright. Maurice"!

"You, what"?

"Or is it the pompatus of love"!

"Really, funny mate"

"Aye, I'm here all week".

"Did you hear about. Dave"! - here are you alone in the car.

"No, so watch your language!"

"How are you? Kayleigh".

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Ian".

"So, I take,it that you and. Cath,are heading over to. Area office later on then"?

"Yes, me and. Cath are heading over to. Area office later on ian".

"Good, let me know what happens"!

"What, are you and. Cath, going over to the. Area office for John".

"I take it that I don't have to remind you. Kayleigh", that what you hear about work related things in the car are confidential!

"No, you don't have to remind me John"?

"You, remember last week when. Alan Campbell came over to. Okay the name's for the. Christmas team".

"Yeah".

"Well,he had a look through the. Security footage and didn't like what he saw".

"Don't keep me in suspenders john"!

"He saw." Dave and Rachel, coming out of the disabled bog together"? It didn't help that she was readjusting her skirt, and the rumours that she is up the duff "!

"Rachel's,not up the duff. John - she put it about to get back at a bloke, that's what she's been telling everyone"!?

"Bitch"! - it doesn't matter because she's over there this morning as well.

John pulled into his usual space in the store's car park he could see. Cath waiting for him.

Cath watched john and kayleigh go through their little morning ritual before they headed into work.

"Bye, see you later" - john watched kayleigh head towards the staff entrance, stopping to have a quick word with cath.

"Morning. Cath - I'm not looking forward to this"!

John pulled out of the carpark driving to the. Area office.

"What, are you going to say then john"!

"I don't know what I'm going to say. Cath, but I've had enough of covering up for him this time".

They drove the rest of the way in silence except for. Forever Fm, playing in the background. John parked the car in the visitor parking space, they both got out and headed to the. Reception and signed in, before they were escorted to Upper office's.

John slammed his driver's door shut, causing cath to jump. He put on his seatbelt and started the car before driving away.

"Fucking, knew it……Kin knew it"?

"For fuck sake calm down. John before you give yourself a coronary"!

"Calm down, - that prick. Thompson has more lives than a cat".

"That's what a union rep is there to do"

"I know that cath but. For fucksake, all he got was a leave of absence and a slap on the wrist". At least. Rachel is being transferred back up to. Newcastle!

The rest of the journey back to the store, was cath and John, discussing the fall out of what had just happened and the repercussions. John spotted kayleigh standing by the staff entrance as he pulled into his usual space in the store's car park.

"Bye.Cath I'll speak to you tomorrow"- Kayleigh got into the car closing the door before putting on her seatbelt as John reversed out his space before driving away from the store.

"So what happened then john"

"What happened kayleigh was that."Kin prick". Thompson got a leave of absence and a slap on the wrist." Oh, and rachel is being transferred, but that's not the kicker. Starting next week, anyone in the store who's not declared a relationship is being transferred to another store.

" What a local store John"!

" No,kayleigh - I was shown the list"!

"Where then"!

"North of England / Scotland"?

"It gets better. The whole store is being. Audited next week"! The heads of department will be notified in a meeting first thing tomorrow.

"What, does that mean then john"?

"It means. Kayleigh if I get my arse kicked, a few of them will get demoted or will be looking for new jobs".

"Oh, I like the new you. Johnathon I've told you that life is for squeezing", does that mean. Tonight you'll be store manager and I'll be the checkout girl and you'll discipline me for pricing your nuts up wrong, kayleigh giggled. 

You're listening to. Forever Fm.

Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
'Cause I speak of the pompatus of love  
People talk about me baby  
Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong  
Well, don't you worry, baby, don't worry  
'Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home  
'Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun  
I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one  
I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun  
I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin' on the run  
Ooh, whoo, ooh, whoo  
You're the cutest thing that I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Wanna shake your tree  
Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time  
Ooh wee baby, I'll sure show you a good time  
'Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun  
I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin' on the run  
I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun  
I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one  
Ooh, whoo, ooh, whoo  
People keep talkin' about me baby  
Say I'm doin' you wrong  
Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama  
'Cause I'm right here at home  
You're the cutest thing I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Wanna shake your tree  
Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time  
Come on baby now, I'll show you a good time  
Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Ahmet Ertegun / Eddie Curtis / Steve Miller  
The Joker lyrics © BMG Rights Management, Warner Chappell Music Inc.


	3. Let's Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh and John are going to a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: LyricFind  
> Songwriters: Joe Strummer / Mick Jones / Paul Simonon / Topper Headon  
> Rock the Casbah lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group

"Kayleigh…..Kayleigh"! 

"What… John"? 

"Have, you see me tie"? 

"No…. Have you seen my bra"!

"Would, that be the. Pink silky one with cagney and lacey embroidered on the cup's"? 

"Yeah"! 

"Then no"! 

"Typical man"! 

"You, know what I'm going to do with your tie. Jonathan"? 

"No"! 

"I'm, gonna tie a double Windsor knot around your neck"! - kayleigh giggled 

"I didn't,hear you complain last night. Kayleigh, when i..... !" 

John, stuck his tongue out in a u, shape". 

"What was it again? Oh.. God….. Oh Oh...God, don't stop. John"! 

"Shift it. Redmond", we've still got to get ready for. "Rick and Donna's wedding". 

"What, have, you got in this case. Kayleigh" 

"Just, the essentials. John"? 

John,opened the passenger side door for. The Woman that he loved and held her left hand as she sat down, closing the door and walking around to his side of the car with the. "Luminous orange drivers door". He got in and put his seat belt on and started the engine. 

"Forever Fm", was playing on the radio. 

The Shareef don't like it  
Rock the Casbah, rock the Casbah  
The Shareef don't like it  
Rock the Casbah, rock the Casbah  
The Shareef don't like it, he thinks it's not kosher  
Rock the Casbah, rock the Casbah  
The Shareef don't like it, fundamentally can't take it  
Rock the Casbah, Rock the Casbah  
The Shareef don't like it, you know he really hates it  
Rock the Casbah, rock the Casbah  
The Shareef don't like it, really, really hates it 

And you've woke up with wood on. Forever Fm : That was the. Clash, Rock The Casbah on classic eighties weekend. 

"Look at this traffic"! - Come on…. Come on, we've got to be at. Abigail's Church for half two "! 

"There's plenty of time. John, it's only twenty past one"! 

"How's. Elsie getting to the reception"? 

"She's sharing a taxi with someone"! 

"Who"! 

"Stink Ray"! 

"Well, I hope she makes him wash with. Carbolic soap first"! 

As John was driving up the road to the church a request came over the radio. 

Forever Fm: we've had a request from. Mandy for her sister. Kayleigh and her boyfriend John who are driving to a wedding. This is the Proclaimers. 

We've been going together  
Too long to be vague  
When there's something to say  
If it's not now then it's never  
So I'll say it straight out  
'Cause I have no doubt, no doubt  
Let's get married  
I love you and I want to stay with you  
Let's get married  
Have kids and grow old and grey with you  
Let's get married  
Hold hands, walk in the park  
You can get a cat as long as it barks  
We know other people  
Who drifted apart  
Who broke each other's hearts  
But we ain't other people  
So we'll do things our way  
We're gonna be okay  
We're gonna be more than okay  
Let's get married  
We're ready for tying the knot  
Let's get married  
Set the seal on the feelings we've got  
Let's get married  
We can make each other happy or we can make each other blue  
Yeah, it's just a piece of paper, but it it says, "I love you."  
For the good times  
For the days when we can do no wrong  
For the bad times  
For the moments when we think we can't go on  
For the family  
For the lives of the children that we've planned  
Let's get married  
C'mon darlin', please take my hand  
And I'll be the one  
Who's by your side  
I'll be the one  
Still taking pride  
When we're old if they ask me,  
"How do you define success?"  
I'll say, "You meet a woman  
You fall in love  
You ask her and  
She says, 'Yes.'"  
Let's get married  
I love and I want to stay with you  
Let's get married  
Have kids and grow old and grey with you  
Let's get married  
Hold hands when we walk in the park  
All right, you can get a cat, just as long as it barks  
For the good times  
For the days when we can do no wrong  
For the bad times  
For the moments when we think we can't go on  
For the family  
For the lives of the children that we've planned  
Let's get married  
C'mon darlin', please take my hand  
Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Charles Stobo Reid / Craig Morris Reid


	4. Your The Best Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Carshare Funfic.

John chuckled to himself as he took in the scene before him. feeling his senses overwhelm him.

"Well, what do you think? John"!

"It's different. Kayleigh", when you said that you had booked a themed room for the. Wedding i didn't, he pointed around the room.

"It's based on mine and. Sophie's favourite movie. Frozen"?

"No, chance kitson!

"I don't know what you're on about jonathan "!

"Yeah, my eye you don't! There's no way we'll get a four poster bed in our bedroom."

Kayleigh,stood facing John giggling and giving him her. Oscar, winning doe eyed expression, she reached out towards. John and,tickled him as she knew his weak points all the while backing him towards the bed.

"Give over woman - John chuckled", he felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress as he tried to get away from. Kayleigh, he fell on top of the bed.

Kayleigh, straddled him, pinning his arms out above his head and kissed him passionately.

John kissed her back just as passionately knowing that she was going to get her way.

"Where are you going? Kayleigh"?

Kayleigh, got off John and went into the bathroom leaving him on the bed all hot and bothered.

John got up and opened the suitcase, taking a couple of thing's out holding them up and looked at them.

What's this kayleigh,he said as he heard the bathroom door open he had his back to her.

"Just, some things. Mandy said we could borrow for later on".

"Wow… You look beautiful. Kayleigh"!

"You don't look too bad yourself. John"!

John, held the room door open for. Kayleigh, closing the door behind them, making sure he had the key card in his pocket. She took his arm as they went down to the wedding breakfast.

"Look, john they have a band and a disco".

"Aye, so they do" - John recognised one of the band members from school.

Kayleigh and John, mingled with the rest of the guests finding their table,he went over and spoke to the guys in the band while Kayleigh powered her nose.

"Are you sure? Rab"!

"Aye, not a problem mate I'll give you the nod"!

John escorted Kayleigh to their table and pulled out the chair for her, gently pushing it towards the table as she sat down, he sat next to her. During the rest of the speeches, john was sure his ears were bleeding, especially when. "Rick and Donna" quoted the lyrics of. Wrecking ball to each other. He was glad when the happy couple were invited onto the dance floor for the first dance. He was surprised at the choice of the. First song having expected something tacky. Kayleigh, took John's hand when the, other couples were invited on to the dance floor, with the happy couple, they had a few slow dances together as the night wore on.

"I'll break his wrist's. Kayleigh if. Rick touches your arse!? 

"My hero" - Kayleigh snogged, john unaware that they were being watched.

Kayleigh, waved to. Elsie as she spotted her and. Cath and the rest of her work colleagues sat down at the table as the waiter took their drinks order. John sat at the table watching. Kayleigh as she was dancing when the disco started thinking to himself how he had been so lucky to meet someone like her. He had almost missed his cue, having seen a nod from the stage.

"What's John doing on the stage. Kayleigh"?

"What. Elsie"!

"This song is for the woman that i love".

I could be discontent  
And chase the rainbows end  
I might win much more but lose all that is mine  
I could be a lot  
But I know I'm not  
I'm content just with the riches that you bring  
I might shoot to win  
And commit the sin  
Wanting more than I've already got  
I could runaway  
But I'd rather stay  
In the warmth of your smile lighting up my day  
The one that makes me say  
'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened  
To me or my world  
You're the best thing that ever happened  
So don't go away  
I might be a king  
And steal my peoples things  
But I don't go for that power crazy way  
All that I could rule  
I don't check for fools  
All that I need is to be left to live my way  
So listen what I say  
'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened  
To me or my world  
You're the best thing that ever happened  
So don't go away  
Listen to what I say  
'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened  
To me or my world  
You're the best thing that ever happened  
So don't go away  
I could chase around  
For nothing to be found  
But why look for something that is never there  
I may get it wrong sometimes  
But I'll come back in style  
For I realize your love means more than anything  
The song you makes me say  
'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened  
To me or my world  
You're the best thing that ever happened  
So don't go away  
You're the best thing that ever happened  
To me or my world  
You're the best thing that ever happened  
Now don't go, I said don't go, no no don't go away  
Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Paul John Weller  
You're the Best Thing lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
